APC01
'''Awakening from the crystals '''is the first episode of Awake Pretty Cure!. The cures were awake and didn't know anything, but Dark Dream and Dark Mint may have a light of hope. Summary The dark cures are awake again from the crystals, and Shadow were awake too, with their memories. He tries to make them obey him for the rest of their lives. Transcript The episode starts with the crystals from the mirror kingdom. All of them starts to break, and five girls were sleeping, standing up. Shadow was looking hide in the shadows. Shadow: This will gonna be intresting... I will make them became again my servants! The cures awake. Dark Dream: What I... was doing? Who... am I? I don't remember anything! Dark Rouge: I can't remember too! Shadow: Hi, girls... Shadow closes the cave with stones and lights appears. Dark Aqua: Who are you? Shadow: I am your master, Shadow! Dark Lemonade: S-Shadow? Shadow: Yes, I am! Dark Mint: Why you are "our master"? Shadow: I created all of you. And in return, you have to obey me. Dark Dream: S-shadow... sama? Shadow: Yes! It's working! Dark Rouge: We are... Dark Lemonade: We were... Dark Mint: Created... Dark Aqua: By you? Shadow: Of course! The opening starts Later, Dark Dream was looking to parts of the broken crystal. Dark Mint too. Dark Dream: Is really that true? We are only to serve him? And... what about my future? Dark Mint: You too thought about that, right? Dark Dream: Mint-san! Dark Mint: Hi. I really... don't think that is the best for us. We... we don't remember anything, but it can be a trap! We know about the people's heart! Dark Dream: Yeah, let's try to convince the others and.. Dark Mint: Don't do that! Dark Dream: Why? Dark Mint: We are thinking about our future, but if they didn't? They would tell to Shadow! Dark Dream: Yeah, you are right. Dark Mint: Let's think in a plan to escape from this place. Fast. Dark Dream: Okay! Dark Rouge: Hi Dream, Mint. Dark Mint: H-hi? Bye! Mint leaves Dark Rouge: This isn't perfect? Because of Shadow-sama, we are born! I don't need anything else! Dark Dream: And what about the friendship? Dark Rouge: Friendship is only a thing to step. Anyone needs friends if you can have everything you want! You agree with me, right Dream-san? Dark Dream: Yeah... Dark Dream: Agree with you? Never... not about this! With Dark Mint Dark Mint: I have to think in something... and... oh no, Aqua-san and Lemonade-san! Dark Aqua: Hi, Mint. Dark Lemonade: Songs! They are perfect! Shadow-sama make I listen to some musics! They are made to make me happy! Dark Mint: Only for you? Dark Lemonade: Of course! If I became happy with the songs, they are to make 'ME '''happy! Dark Mint: And Aqua, you need help with this box? Dark Aqua: Are you kidding? Only me is perfect! I alone can make everything! Other people only interfere in my plans and Shadow-sama plans! Dark Mint: Who told you that? Dark Aqua: Shadow-sama. He is re-bulding my memory faster than before! You have to have a talk with him. Dark Mint: Someday. Dark Mint: ''Never. Shadow: All of you, come here! All of them come to Shadow Shadow: This is your real names: Dark Dream, you are Yumekage Priscilla. Priscilla: I liked the name, I think I will stay with this name. Shadow: Dark Rouge, You are Akanamida Flare. Dark Lemonade, you are Kiyuki Melody. Flare & Melody: Yes, Shadow-sama. Priscilla: They are falling in the trap like ducks! How more they can be so idiot? Shadow: Dark Mint, you are Akihara Hannah. Hannah: I confess, he has a good ideas for names. Shadow: And, for finish, Dark Aqua, you are Mizukage Catarina. Catarina: Yes. All of them became their human forms. Shadow: Now I will take a nap. You do it too. Shadow, Flare, Melody and Catarina starts to sleep. Priscilla and Hannah push the stone blocking the exit and leaves, and push back. Both of them with a part of their respective broken crystal. Migirin and Hidarin appears. Migirin and Hidarin: Who are you two? Priscilla: Shh! We talk in a place away from this! In a place away from the cave Hidarin: What both of you were doing with the crystals? Hannah: It looks like I was someone called Dark Mint. But... I really don't like this shadow person. He is evil, and is trying to make us fall for him. Priscilla: I and Hannah escaped for close. But our "friends" are falling in his trap. Hannah: We don't wanna to hurt anyone. I just wanna make my own future! Migirin: He is really scary. Priscilla: I agree. Hey, both of you can explain for us about the real world? Migirin and Hidarin: Why? Priscilla: We lost our memories. Please! Migirin and Hidarin: Okay! Let's start with... They were explaining, and the final picture was Priscilla and Hannah looking to Migirin and Hidarin with happy faces. '' ''The screen fades to black. The ending starts ''Preview of the next episode'' Priscilla: What? The crystals... Hannah: Are having power? Both: Awake Pretty Cure! Priscilla: We have powers! What?? Both: We will awake all good memories in you! Category:Episodes Category:User:WhiteColor Category:Awake Pretty Cure!